Most (about 90%) of the refuse in this world is buried underground and the rest is disposed by incineration. Burying the refuse underground has incurred kinds of public damages. Thus, it is the current tendency to dispose of the refuse by incineration.
It is known that there are three typical refuse disposing methods in existence presently, i.e. disposing the refuse by, (1) the mould type incinerator which, however, has a small capacity; (2) the mixing-incineration method which is attempted to incinerate the refuse directly and thus it is difficult to incinerate refuse which bears a high water content; and (3) the fluid bed-incinerating method which has a better effect and calls for a rather high cost and operating expenditure since it disposes and incinerates the refuse before which it is crushed to be pasty.
It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the difficulties or disadvantages encountered by the prior art.